one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akuma vs Superman (Capcom vs DC)
Akuma vs Superman Season 1 Episode 7 Capcom vs DC Pre Fight BANG! Lightning slammed into the ground. Someone walked through the grass, lightning striking angrily behind him. Almost as if the lightning was trying to kill him. It showed Superman standing beside a tree, his eyes closed. Akuma walked past Superman, and Superman opened his eyes. Superman flew into the air and his eyes turned red. Akuma stopped walking. Akuma turned around. Akuma: Leave before I kill you. Superman did not move nor answer. Superman continued to stare down at Akuma, and finally Superman spoke. Superman: What did you do before you can here??? Akuma: We all know, Superman, that you know. Now leave. Akuma walked away, and heard a silent and fast sound. Akuma quickly turned around and forced his fist to punch. Akuma’s and Superman’s fists smashed together, and both of them leaped backwards. Akuma: You left me no choice. THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! FIGHT! Akuma leaped into the air and sent several kicks at Superman. Superman dodged every single kick, his hands holding his hips, and flung his fist backwards. Akuma: Huh? Superman then flung his fist forward, punching Akuma in the face. Akuma flew backwards and sent several hadokens at Superman. Superman shot balls of laser at the hadokens, and when the things touched they disappeared. Akuma then landed a punch in Superman’s face, sending him flying backwards. Superman then kicked Akuma in the gut, and finally punched him in the chin, sending him flying into the air. Superman leaped high into the air, and kneed Akuma in the spine. Akuma yelled in pain, and Superman then kicked Akuma back to the ground. Akuma smashed into the ground, and dust flew into the air. Superman coughed, and smirked. Superman then walked away. OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Superman turned around and was punched in the face. Superman looked and saw Oni, baring his fists. Oni: This ends now! Superman grabbed Oni and smashed him into the ground. Superman then rapidly kicked Oni, and finally grabbed him and threw him into the air. Oni flew into space, and saw Superman flying at him. Superman flew to the sun and grabbed it. Superman: This...Ends…NOW! Superman threw the sun at Oni, and Oni stared in shock. Oni knew only one way to destroy the sun. Oni quickly made a Meido Gohado and fired it at the sun. The Meido Gohado hit the sun, and the sun blew up, pieces of the sun flying everywhere. Superman: What? Impossible- Oni grabbed Superman’s head and started tumbling back to Earth. Oni slammed Superman’s head into the ground of The Earth, and Earth exploded. K.O!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oni woke up to see him on a different planet. Oni got up and saw it was a different planet. He could breath! Another planet you can breath in! Oni saw other people like him, looking exactly like him. This must be his home planet… And he had killed Superman! The screen turned black, and it turned back to normal again. It showed Superman’s body floating in space. It zoomed into his face, and he opened his eyes. To be continued… Conclusion This Melee’s Winner Is… Akuma!!!!!!! Next time on Capcom vs DC M. Bison vs Green Lantern Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'DC vs Capcom' themed One Minute Melees Category:ZombieSlayer23